Nocturno:
by Sui Felton
Summary: Theodore descansa en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño cuando recibe una visita inesperada. Drabble ubicado en el universo de "My Soul your Beats". H/D implícito.


Este es un drabble que debía desde hace mucho e.e

Con mucho cariño para Pami_Li quien me pidió un pequeño relato de Theo y Draco en el universo de My Soul your Beats.

Cariño, espero que lo disfrutes ^ ^

Título: Nocturno  
Pairing: Theodore/Draco  
Warnings: Sin betear *se come las uñas*.  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: G  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

Pueden visitar este vinculo para una versión estilizada y con ilustraciones ^ ^

h t t p : / / sui-tan . livejournal . com / 21492 . html

* * *

**-: Nocturno :-**_  
Until that day i will be here…_

Theo llevaba más de una hora intentando conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas que no tomaba un solo descanso. La presión de sus exámenes semestrales era cada vez más grande, sin mencionar las responsabilidades para con la fortuna familiar, pues su padre se había empeñado en que él tomara las riendas de la misma sin importarle su opinión al respecto.

―Siempre pudo reconocerte a ti, Mike… pero no lo hizo―murmuró el rubio mientras miraba hacia el techo, pensando en los ojos azules de su hermano quien, a pesar de los años, nunca había perdido aquel brillo especial de su mirada.

Los apresurados y molestos sonidos del timbre de su departamento llamaron su atención. A regañadientes se obligó a levantarse, irritado, sin siquiera molestarse en cubrirse el torso con la camisa del pijama. ¡Eran las dos de la mañana! ¡¿Qué clase de persona hacía visitas a esa hora?

Entonces abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con unos soñolientos ojos grises.

―¿Draco? ―preguntó Nott mientras alzaba una ceja, aunque solo recibió un bostezo como respuesta.

El pianista suspiró, terminando de abrir la puerta, sonriendo ante el rostro adormilado de su amigo. Draco por su parte agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió directo a la habitación, sin molestarse en saludar a su anfitrión. Arrojó su abrigo a cualquier parte, quedando solo en unos finos pantalones de seda blancos y suspiró al ver la enorme cama.

―Dormir… no varita…―murmuró Malfoy con pereza y como pudo llegó hasta la cama, arrojándose de inmediato sobre el colchón.

Theodore lo observó todo en silencio, recogiendo el desastre que Draco había ocasionado durante el tormentoso camino a su dormitorio. Colocó el abrigo del rubio sobre uno de los sillones y después se acercó a él.

―¿Mala noche? ―preguntó Theo mientras se agachaba para quitarle las sandalias.

―Yuri tiene una fiesta… ya sabes lo ruidosa que es… ―murmuró Draco, acariciando la almohada con su nariz.

Ah sí, las tristes consecuencias de ser el vecino de Saucet. Afortunadamente para él, su departamento estaba dos pisos arriba. Que les quitaran las varitas para los exámenes era una tortura, sobre todo para Draco, pues tenía que soportar las continuas celebraciones de la chica de al lado. Pero todo eso era necesario, pues solo así podían demostrar que tenían verdadero talento. Estaba consciente de que su amigo estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, si no es que ya lo estaba, así que se apresuró a hablar antes de que eso sucediera.

―No pienso dormir en el sofá, así que hazte a un lado.

―Tacaño…

Draco masculló por lo bajo y se movió hasta quedar recostado de lado, dejando espacio suficiente para que él pudiera acostarse también; cuando lo hizo, los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas. Theo cerró los ojos e intento dormir nuevamente, en un esfuerzo inútil por de ignorar al tibio cuerpo que descansaba junto a él, a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Después de unos momentos suspiró y abrió los parpados nuevamente, giró el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente.

―Duérmete ―dijo Nott con voz suave, aunque él tampoco hizo el intento por terminar con el contacto visual.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente alzó una mano y la puso frente a él, dejando la palma al descubierto. Theodore la observó por unos momentos y después sonrió, imitó el movimiento y dejó que su mano se encontrara con la del rubio. Había estado al pendiente de él por tanto tiempo, desde hacía tantos años, que era capaz de comprender casi todos sus actos, por raros que éstos fueran.

Dejó que los dedos de ambos se entrelazaran en un agarre mucho más fuerte e intimo. Draco suspiró y finalmente cerró los ojos. Theodore sonrió y acarició el platinado cabello con la mano que aún tenía libre. Seguramente ya estaba enterado, podía sentirlo a través de los temblores de su cuerpo, aun cuando estos fueran demasiado leves. Harry Potter contraería matrimonio con Ginevra Weasley dentro de tres meses. Una noticia como esa era demasiado grande como para permanecer demasiado tiempo en secreto, los rumores se habían esparcido como pólvora por toda la comunidad mágica, incluyendo la de Francia, por supuesto.

Pero Theo no dijo nada al respecto, aun sabiendo que Draco todavía estaba despierto. Esto era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, los dos lo sabían. Un año había pasado desde que se graduaron de Hogwarts. Casi dos desde que Potter perdió la memoria. Pero Draco aún tenía que llorar. Solo un poco más, lo suficiente como para quebrarse una última vez. Theodore estaría allí cuando eso sucediera, mostraría un rostro comprensivo y escucharía todo lo que el violinista tuviera que decir. Ya era hora de que mirara hacia adelante. Lo más probable es que terminara regañándolo un poco, aunque después lo abrazaría amablemente. Haría lo que fuera necesario.

Draco suspiró. Ya estaba dormido. Theo sonrió y pasó una mano por su cintura, acercándolo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Besó uno de sus hombros desnudos y lo acomodó contra su pecho, igual que en las ocasiones en las que se acababa la poción de _dormir sin sueños_, siempre protegiéndolo de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban.

―Solo un poco más y vendrás para estar a mi lado. Mientras tanto, buenas noches ―susurró Theodore en el oído del rubio, acariciando el sensible lóbulo con sus labios y su aliento.

Entonces cerró los ojos y disfrutando del suave perfume de los cabellos de Draco, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Espero lo disfruten, mil besos! ^3^


End file.
